


[Art] Dad Says

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Draco and Harry with their son, Scorpius.Unofficial illustration for GallaPlacidia's incredible fic, Dad Says.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Inspired by GallaPlacidia Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	[Art] Dad Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Dad says"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256991) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> I've listened to Dad Says three times and the podfic isn't even finished! I'm so thankful she podfics her works to make them accessible to me. She also sometimes does bonus episodes with interviews and discusses the writing process. 
> 
> I adored Dad Says. She writes Scorp's trauma so well. It's a beautiful short fic. So I wanted to draw the family. Scorp in his Ravenclaw colors. Draco dressed like a hipster (all bookstore owners must dress like hipsters). Harry in the sweater Draco bought him. And Scorp finally gets Florean Fortescue's ice cream!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) for more art, or just say hi! 

[Higher quality version on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/Dad-Says-862975419?ga_submit_new=10%3A1606977465&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
